Goodbye son
by senselesswords
Summary: The man pressed the button and sat in the only chair of that messy room, took a long breath and started to talk at the recording machine... The last words from Kuroba Toichi to his son.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this characters...is there really a need to say once again?

After a month I've finally written something new, for a while now I've had the idea of writing this story only that I never took the time, I hope you like it, so read and hopefully review, because despite the fact of being on anyone's alert list is always better to read what you think of the story.

--

**Goodbye**** son.**

.

The man pressed the button and sat in the only chair of that messy room, took a long breath and started to talk at the recording machine.

_-Kaito, l__ong time no see. It's time you learn the truth…you see I'm Kaitou Kid…_

He pressed the button again, this was getting harder than he had expected, but he needed to carry on with the show, he needed to let him know why… why… maybe even he didn't know the answer to that question, why was he in the middle of this, fearing for his life when his gold was to make the world a happier place. That demanded an answer he couldn't figure out completely but he had already made his choice. So, after closing his eyes he pressed the record button again.

_-Yes, you heard it well, I'm Kaitou Kid, isn't that a big revelation?...But that's not the only thing I want you to know, there's so much, but lets begin from the start. __Son, I really hope that you hear this while I'm out working, but given the chances the most probable option is that I'm long gone. If you were able to find my secret place I can permit myself to forget about poker face, so here I go…_

…_There's nothing more painful in man's life than to know that you won't be there to watch your son grow and become the man that I think you have become, because I really think you have become a great boy, just as I taught you. You must understand that as much as I like them, magic tricks are not everything in life and in my case they became the center of all my concerns…._

…_It all began around the time you were born. I was an extremely talented magician eager to take over the stages. But as you might guess, when you have a great gift you also have a greater responsibility that comes along with it, and sadly I found the full meaning of it when a strange group of men asked me to accomplish a not so simple job…-- _As the words came out of his mouth, explaining all the events that had led him to the current situation, he felt that the weight of his actions was lifted for a moment, by talking to his son about his night job, Pandora, those mysterious men and the mission that he had taken upon his shoulders. In someway it was almost relieving, so he continued with the story, unaware of the time and the fact that there was no real person listening to him, after every part of the story was explained the hardest part came. The part of the father-and-son talk, or in this case, the things he needed to let him know so that his son could live a better life than his, he needed to warn him.

…_But Kaito, please, I want to ask you something, don't be me, don't become the man I became, don't get yourself in things you can't control, all I want for you is happiness and the idea of you in danger is the only thing that makes me regret the actions that I made. Please be happy, fall in love, build a long a pleasant life…and have the certainty that I'll always be there to watch you, not from the heavens, but in the memories you have kept of me, in the wisdom that I tried to give you, in the actions that I once showed you…_

…_Although I know that I raised you well but as stubborn as I, my guess is that the first thing you'll do after hearing this will be putting on my shoes and filling my place on the skies, and to be honest that is the last thing that I want you to do but also, and as ambiguous as I may sound, I couldn't be prouder of you, Kaito, if you decide to follow my footsteps and try to keep the world from them… _

… _take Jii in consideration, he can be a great help and support for you on this adventure, despite how old and overprotective he can get. So I can only give you my best wishes and hope that you won't become like me, that if you finally find a way to destroy the gem, let my ghost rest and take your own actions, your own wishes, because I know they will be greater than mines. But please, son, if you can't find Pandora, don't let it consume you, don't lose yourself in the quest, be wise enough to abandon the ship before it sinks, don't let your mother with two graves to visit, because if you do that I'll never forgive myself for dragging you along._

…_One more thing, when you become the white clad figure that I once was, using the poker face that I once taught you, always remember who you are, don't lose yourself in it, don't let it take over you._

_Goodbye, Kaito._

He pressed the stop button this time, fully aware of the repercussions that his words may have on his son's future, but glad of having an opportunity to guide him and telling him the truth, glad that he had left a word of advice to his son that may help him in the years to come, because nothing could be worst for this tired man than the idea of someone else telling Kaito the truth, or that he might find out and walk alone with the weight of Kid without any proper advice. But there was one thing that still couldn't shake out of his mind, one thing that probably would haunt him until the day that _those_ men finally find him, and that was _poker face_, could his boy manage to separate his real life from the rest, or poker face would finally consume him letting all his dreams aside?

With that thought Kuroba Toichi closed his eyes and left the room only to find his small son playing with cards, as he contemplated him a sad smile crossed the magician's face and the vivid image of a full grown Kaito dressed in white came to his mind.

…_.Please son, remember, Kaitou Kid is only a part of you, don't let it take over your life as I it did with mine…_

.

* * *

**A. N.**: I really hope that you liked this story, I felt the need to explore the moment when Toichi decided to give his last words to Kaito, because I think it must be something hard to do. I say it again, review please, it's the only way that I have to improve my work.

About my other stories I haven't forgot them, I just need to find the time and inspiration (I hope that it comes soon, though)


End file.
